Happosai's Honor
by Darkfire51
Summary: Happosai arrived in time to save Soun's wife, but it cost him his own in the process. How will the world change with a Happosai remembered with honor?
1. A little change really

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only rent him.

A/N: So that there is no miss understanding, yes this is a BET fic. I have read many of the bet style fics and have found them to be wonderful. The idea for this little change has been keeping me from sleep and I believe that a BET fic would be the most appropriate way to handle this story. This might just be only a one shot.

Enjoy, and please remember to review (It helps me feel loved.)

* * *

Prologue: Happosai's Honor

Toltiir turned from the mystical surface of the pool for one last time. It had been a wonderful idea and had kept his, and the other gods and goddesses, highly entertained. But all good things must come to an end. Too many people had been trying to make crazy and outlandish variations and it was beginning to play havoc with the fabric of the universe.

Toltiir was still a little disturbed by that Lion/Man that had recently been spotted by the gods. That cave of his was just plain weird, even by Toltiir's standards. It didn't help much to learn that the Loin's origins came from the.. something... between realities, and as such was effectively invisible to the god's and goddess's radars. His 'cave' was apparently his home as well as a gateway between realities.

The thing had actually kidnapped a couple previously unborn Saotome brothers and placed them in a Canon reality reflection.

Toltiir shifted to a human appearance and started to walk off. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and turned around.

"Well speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Toltiir looked over the six foot bipedal lion and grinned. The Lion was favoring a smile that Toltiir had come to see on many people's faces lately. It was usually right before a particularly interesting bet was placed.

"If you're here for the Bet, it's been done with for a while now."

The grin didn't waiver. Instead, the lion stepped to the side and for the first time Toltiir saw the woman behind him. It had been a long time since someone had been able to surprise him like this. The woman walked up to Toltiir with longing in her eyes. She got on her knees and bowed before she spoke.

"Please, oh Kami. I have been told of these 'Bets', and I would like to make one. I no that I have-"

"Stand up Mrs Tendo. I don't think that there is a god or goddess in Heaven that would deny you a chance."

Toltiir watched as the woman got to her feet bowing and thanking him. It suddenly struck him what had been bothering him about her. She was mortal, obviously, but she was also still alive. Toltiir looked to the silent companion and in his eyes saw that he knew Toltiir had figured out the woman's secret. Toltiir turned back to the woman and got a good look at her. He decided that he didn't like not knowing what was going on.

He was surprised to learn that she had been brought from a world where it had been Soun Tendo that had died. She saw her life there and the adventures that followed Ranma Saotome's arrival. Toltiir watched as she one day came across the Lion's cave and had been made an offer that, to her world, was meaningless. A chance to...

So that was her Bet. But how was she planning on doing that? Happosai's name spoken in honor instead of fear? And by Soun Tendo no less?

"You realize that this won't change your world in the slightest, don't you? It will just branch off another universe."

The woman looked Toltiir straight in the eyes and Toltiir smiled.

"I don't care. I'LL know that somewhere out there Soun and I are happy."

Toltiir offered his arm and walked the woman to the pool. She watched as the images changed and played backwards. Toltiir half expected her to remove the cancer from her counter parts body completely, instead she seemed to be following Happosai.

* * *

OOOOO

Happosai was asleep. He had gotten drunk a few weeks ago and his students had finally shown some backbone. Happosai had entered into a meditative state. He figured a few years would help take care of his hangover, besides his student deserved to spend some time with their families.

Happosai was rudely woken up by a stalactite piece falling on his gut. As he rubbed his stomach and complained about the universe in general, he felt something. Tendo was in trouble, and it felt like his soul was tearing itself in too. That was when he felt how weak Soun's wife's life force was.

The explosion from the front of the cave could be seen for miles around, but nobody was near enough to witness it. Or the blur that was suddenly streaking it's way towards Tokyo.

* * *

OOOOO

Toltiir blinked. All she had done was drop a rock. It was as simple and small a change as any that he had seen. He turned to her again, only to notice that she was gone.

"Where did she go? How can she sneak away from a god like me?"

Toltiir looked over to the Lion and saw a VERY disturbing grin. Toltiir looked the beast in the eye and realized that he had been had.

"Talk."

"My name is Dark Fire. I received it from a rather poetically inclined individual with too much time on his hands and more brains than really necessary. I am a personification, much like yourself, but my realm is not heaven. I'm more of an emotion that transcends the multiverse."

Toltiir raised an eyebrow at that. This was the first time that her had heard of anyone getting this guy to actually talk.

"Alright, I'll bite. What emotion are you?"

"Dark Fire."

Toltiir picked himself up from his face fault. If this had been happening to anybody else he would be loving it.

"Dark Fire isn't an emotion that I'm familiar with."

"You would probably know it by a much less poetic name. I ask you, you have been around for a long time. What would you say is the darkest fire that can burn in ones heart?"

As Dark Fire faded from the realm, Toltiir spoke the answer, if only to himself. It made more sense now.

"Loneliness..."

Toltiir turned back to the pool and decided to watch things play out, but first...

Toltiir pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hey Urd? Yeah it's me. Oh come on! Listen, hey listen. I need a favor. A bet was just made. I need to know what universe was just replaced."

Toltiir listened and nodded his head as he received his answer. It the universe that was replaced, one Kiechii Morisato had just been murdered by Mara. The result was soon to be a Belldandy that was driven over the edge, but not now. That universe had somehow gotten moved to the top of the replacement list by an outside force.

It was a well known fact that one universe actually did affect the others, if even in a slight way. A lost Belldandy would have upset some major balances. Toltiir silently gave thanks to Dark Fire and mused that he the guy had it pretty bad.

The embodiment of loneliness, always seeking to destroy himself.

Toltiir decided that someone needed to bare witness to this new world and pulled out the chair and popcorn from godspace (Like Hammerspace, but MUCH bigger. Some god's kept pocket universes in theirs). This looked to get a little sad for a bit, but who knows?

* * *

OOOOO

Soun was on his knees, praying. His daughters were behind him crying in each other's arms.

After what seemed an eternity a doctor approached him. The doctor looked at the man and gave an internal sigh. He always hated this part, it never got any easier.

"Mr Tendo? I'm sorry, but we've all that we could. The cancer was-"

Soun had found his heart beginning to shatter when he heard the door behind him bang open. When Soun turn, he found the last man he had ever wanted to see again standing before him. Truly, this was an ill omen.

"Master."

Happosai didn't say a word. He looked from Soun, to the doctor, to the three little girls that were crying their eyes out. He had stopped feeling Mrs Tendo's life force at a distance a little while ago. With everything around him, it appeared as if he had come too late to make any difference.

"Grampa Happy?"

It is said that the world is truly changed by the little things. Happosai had tried to simply enjoy life for the better part of a century after he had stopped training and became a true Master of the Art. There are a few rules of the universe that Happosai listened to and agreed with beyond anything else. Seeing little Kasumi recognize him and still call him family like that, even with everything going on, touched something in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time.

One rule of the universe was simple to understand. Kasumi never deserves to cry.

"It'll be alright child. Grampa will make it all better."

Before anyone could move or stop him, Happosai faded from the room. The sound of the door to Mrs Tendo's room slaming shut and locking was heard. It was soon discovered that the ancient master had jammed the lock.

Inside the room, Happosai ignored the screams and attempts to enter the room. The doctors had officially declared her dead, but Happosai could still feel the last of Mrs Tendo's life force. It was fading fast.

Happosai got on the bed and pulled a coin from his pocket. He placed it on Mrs Tendo's chest, just below her neck. He sat down in a simple meditative state and began his work. He soon felt his aura enter her body.

It only took a few minutes to get someone from Maintenance to remove the door. When it was opened, everyone witnessed a sight that hadn't ever before been witnessed, it this universe or beyond.

The monitors were beeping, giving validity to the sight before their eyes. Mrs Tendo was sitting up in bed. She was alive, she was crying, and she was holding the limp body of the once Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts. As she slowly opened her eyes and turned to her family, she locked her eyes with that of her husband's. Her voice was so quiet, it was as if she word bring truth to her words as she spoke.

"He gave his life for me. He said that it was a Martial Artist's duty to protect the weak. He..."

Soun walked over slowly and placed his arms around his wife. They were soon joined by three other, smaller, sets of arms.

* * *

OOOOO

The funeral had been a simple affair. He had tried to contact his friend Saotome, but Saotome had just left with his son Ranma on their training journey. Soun had decided to hand craft his master's shrine. He knew that Happosai didn't have any descendants or any type of family, except his own.

Soun placed the shrine in the dojo and looked at the picture of the master in it. The only other things in the shrine were a pair of his wife's panties, she had insisted that it was only proper to remember who he truly was, and the simple five yen coin that he had used to save his wife's life.

Soun over looked the dojo, and nodded. He would honor his master in his own way, and bring Anything Goes far and wide.

* * *

OOOOO

Soun was nervous. His wife had been upset when she learned that Soun knew nothing of this Ranma that one of her babies would one day marry. She had started to look for Genma and Ranma with no luck. She did find Nodoka Saotome and had contacted her over the phone. His wife mentioned the loneliness and sadness in the woman's voice.

His wife had insisted that Nodoka come over for dinner that night and meet her future Daughter in law, it was just as well that they became friends now.

Soun looked towards the door as he heard the knock.

* * *

OOOOO

Soun was having a bad day. It was bad enough accidentally learning that Akane had 'Become a woman' last week, but now it seemed that the girl was spending a disturbing amount of time with her Auntie (and future mother in law). All she would ever say about what they did together would be that they were talking about their plans for Ranma.

Akane had an odd smile on her face lately, and last night Soun could have sworn that she heard some kind of buzzing noise coming from Akane's room. His wife told him that he should just leave it be for now. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

OOOOO

Soun collapsed onto the couch. He couldn't believe that bull that the Kuno boy had tried, making a declaration like that about Akane. He was proud of his daughter for handling herself so well, of course. But Soun felt an extra bit of pride at his two top male students as they had gotten fed up and took Kuno's actions as an insult onto the entire school of anything goes.

The boys had been highly injured during the fight with Kuno, and would have easily lost if Kuno hadn't agreed to fight them both at once, but It had been Hiroshi that had been the last one standing at the end. He had helped Daisuke up and towards the nurse. Soun had been called since it now involved his dojo now as well as just his daughter.

Soun had tore into the faculty when they tried to claim he was training loose cannons to roam and attack people. He pointed out that none of his students ever declared the fights, they just ended them. Nabiki had later told him that a few more students, mainly females, had signed up after the incident.

* * *

OOOOO

Soun was beginning to think that he was a part of some Kami's twisted for of entertainment. (Toltiir blinked, grinned, and got a soda out of Godspace) First off, it seemed that his two top male students had slept with their girlfriends. That was simple enough to understand, but the girls' fathers had blamed his own beloved Akane as being a bad influence.

Soun had been trying to ignore the relaxed view on sex that Akane had been developing with Nodoka's influence over the last few years. He had been proud when Akane stated that it just wasn't proper to sleep with someone when you didn't plan on marrying them, (Soun didn't realize until later that she didn't say anything about waiting until marriage.) Soun was then witness to two sheepish boys that drew ENGAGEMENT RINGS from their back and admitted to waiting for the right moment. The boys had then pounced on and dragged home to their respective girlfriends' mothers.

Soun had later gone the the girls' homes and vouched for the honor of the boys personally. The fathers' were both enraged, but the were no match for their overjoyed wives with thoughts of grandchildren in their heads. The boys were on probation with their families, but were still seeing their respective girlfriends.

Akane's last comment on the subject was almost too much for him to take.

"It's none of their business if their getting married anyway. Why not just let them have sex?"

Soun somehow felt that the master's legacy would live on.

* * *

OOOOO

Soun looked at the postcard that his wife had just handed him before running to the phone to call Nodoka.

They were coming.

* * *

OOOOO

Genma was about to knock, when he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. A slight shaking of Ranma seemed to indicate that his son just had the same reaction.

Deciding that it meant nothing, Genma knocked. Ranma was highly annoyed to discover that Genma had dropped him and fainted. Ranma looked to the door and found two women looking at him, one with dark blue hair and the other one with dark red hair. Ranma stood and bowed.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."

Nodoka fainted.

* * *

OOOOO

Nodoka woke up slowly to see her friend smiling down on her.

"Welcome back, sleepy head."

Nodoka looked around and saw her husband in the corner drinking with Soun and occasionally looking over at her in fear.

"Where's my son? What happened?"

"Short version? Ranma has a water curse. Cold water means you have a daughter. Hot water, a son. He's very handsome by the way."

Nodoka started looking around again, trying to find where her son was hiding. It wasn't very manly after all.

"He's with Akane in her room."

Nodoka turned back to her friend at this comment.

"I would like to get to know my son."

Something in her friend's smirk made her pause from getting off the couch. Nodoka decided to learn what wasn't being told to her.

"We'd all like to get to know Ranma better, but it seems that Akane has barracked the door to her room. There IS a note on it."

"What does it say?"

Mrs Tendo's grin got a lot bigger.

" 'About DAMN time' "

For the first time since Nodoka had awakened, she started to detect the barely audible sounds that were obviously the source of her friends happiness. Comprehension ran over Nodoka like a Mack Truck.

"WAH! MY SON IS SO MANLY!"

Almost in answer to that was heard Akane's voice.

"Oh Kami, YESS!"

Nodoka started beaming a smile and then fainted again , this time from joy, at her friend's next words.

"And that makes seventeen..."

* * *

OOOOO

Toltiir blinked. Carefully put down his soda, popcorn, and nachos. And then burst out laughing so hard it made many cringe in sympathy to whatever could so amuse the Kami of Mischief.

* * *

OOOOO

Author's note: Well? What do you think?

Should I keep it going?

Oh, and I am also looking for prereaders.


	2. The morning after

Disclaimer: I write on! Oh, and I don't own the Baka. I could never afford Nabiki's rates.

Please review, it helps me feel loved.

Chapter 2 The morning after.

Nodoka Saotome and Naomi Tendo were making breakfast. They both had the same dreamy smile on their faces and they thought of the grandchildren they soon would have. Naomi had been inspired to once again 'Honor The Master's Memory' last night. Nodoka had informed Genma that he had a lot of explaining to do and that he was in trouble. So informing him, she then proceeded to rip of his clothes and 'Honor The Master's Memory' for the first time in over ten years.

Soun and Genma weren't expected to wake up until mid afternoon. Thoughts of their family's futures were stalled when a tired looking Ranma stumbled into the kitchen. Nodoka looked over and saw her son, as a guy, for the first time in years. Her hopes were confirmed as Naomi greeted the boy.

"Good morning Ranma. Did Akane finally let go?"

Before Ranma could answer, he found himself being crushed in the arms of his mother.

Nodoka was in heaven. Her son was home. Her Husband was home. Her husband had been faithful, she had felt the same pent up frustration in him last night. Her son had proven to be very manly. She looked up into her son's eyes, and stopped. Ranma was looking at her in fear, not confusion but utter terror.

"Son? What's wrong?"

Ranma closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable, at least he wouldn't die a virgin. He opened his eyes as he spoke to her.

"Akane told me last night about the sepukku contract. I'm sorry I couldn't be as manly as you wanted with this curse but-"

Ranma found himself interrupted when Naomi suddenly burst out laughing. Nodoka had taken a step back as Ranma explained himself, or he tried to. Ranma was looking at Akane's mother and was about to ask her what was so funny, when he felt a pair of _very _familiar arms wrap around him. He covered Akane's arms with his own as they held each other.

"Akane dear, how many times did you reach the clouds last night?"

Ranma didn't understand the question at first, until he heard her answer and knew what that number meant.

"Mmm.. Nineteen. God it's so wonderful making love to a martial artist."

Kitchen floor, I'd like you to meet Ranma's face.

Nodoka bent down and whispered into her son's ear.

"No girl could ever boast that about a man who is unmanly. I'm proud of you my son, and Akane is a wonderful girl."

* * *

OOOOO

Nabiki rolled over turned off her alarm. She had found a note from her mother when she had sneaked back into her room last night. Ranma had arrived last night. That meant one thing, Akane was _finally_ not a virgin. How Akane could hold out for this Ranma and deny the wonders of the flesh of men, and sometimes women, was beyond her understanding.

But then again, martial artists tended to have much better performances than the average Joe Blow-job. Kuno was a prime example. He might have been worth a second romp if the bastard hadn't started obsessing about Akane. Oh well, he had been good enough for her first time. Athletes were nice, but sometimes the random nerd could be surprisingly skilled and creative.

Nabiki got up and started to get dressed. Oh well, another day to look for the perfect sexual partner. Nabiki moved to the door that had once been Kasumi's room. Truth be told she missed her sister, but Kasumi had scored herself a doctor and only had a few months left to complete that nursing program.

In Nabiki's opinion, Kasumi should have been a doctor, but She had agreed not to marry Tofu until she graduated college, and the nursing program was much shorter. Besides, Nabiki was sure the nurse's uniforms Kasumi wore had something to do with it. Especially that black leather one Nabiki had seen when she help Kasumi pack over a year ago. Deciding that she had spent enough time on memories, Nabiki turned around and walked downstairs.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a sex GOD sitting at the table. With a shrug of the shoulders and skill long since mastered, the top two buttons of her top were suddenly undone and her clothes now rested on her body in a _much_ more sexual manner.

"Well hello there handsome."

The Ranma Mental OS missed all internal warnings at the tone in that voice and Ranma turned around. The RMOS suddenly locked up at the sight of the woman currently walking up to him. It tried valiantly to reboot but shut down completely when the woman sat down beside him and melted herself to his side.

Suddenly the warning signals were going off again, and much stronger this time, but simply shut off in confusion when the source of the second warning didn't act at all as expected.

Nabiki felt a feminine hand lightly brush hers as she nibble on the young man's ear. She glanced to the other side of him and was Akane melted to his other side. Her hand was 'playing with her new toy' as that hand been why Nabiki had felt the brush of Akane's hand.

So, thought Nabiki, this is Ranma. Nabiki shrugged at the loss of a potential bed partner and returned to her playing. The sisters had come to an agreement long ago as to how far was acceptable without poaching. Simple answer was anything except sex, any sex.

Nabiki suddenly found herself with out an ear in her mouth and was looking into Akane's eyes. They both turned towards where Ranma had finally fallen over.

Both girls giggled at his reaction.

"He's mine Nabiki."

"I know sis. I was just saying hello."

"He was a virgin Nabiki. He was saving himself for me."

Nabiki almost missed that lightly whispered comment, but not the love and affection it had been said with.

"So Auntie Nodoka came threw for you. That's nice."

Akane turned to Nabiki with a mischievous smile. She reached for a glass of water and held it over Ranma's face.

"No sis, this is nice."

Nabiki was treated to the transformation of one Ranma Saotome. She looked at the pigtailed girl in amazement.

"How?"

"Ranma and her father went to some cursed training ground. Uncle Genma turns into a panda. It's still Ranma, at least his mind is, but the body is completely female. I tested it myself."

* * *

OOOOO

Before anyone could understand why these girls acted the way they do, someone would have to look back on how their mother raised them after she had been reborn be one of the greatest perverts in the world.

Naomi had always seen Happosai as evil incarnate and had always stress the virtues of society. She had even been so terrified of the man that she had never noticed that he had never glomped her. The day Happosai had died for her, she had awoken to see him withering away.

"Take care of the boy. Tendo and Saotome are the only real family I've ever had."

Happosai had then crumpled as she had reached out for him.

Naomi had spent days thinking about grandfather Happosai after that. He had earned the title and her respect. She didn't realize how much until a pervert was caught peeping into the public bath. He was just some kid from a middle school in the area and he was harmless. She was at first shocked be how angry the other women were over something so harmless, and was then shocked when she realized that she was once the same way.

It had taken nearly dieing and being saved by a pervert to realize how little was actually wrong with enjoying life. She promised that she would raise her daughter's to enjoy life, not take it for granted. She had already placed her panties into Happosai's shrine because she knew it was just a simple pleasure of his, but it would mean the world to him.

Time passed, and eventually Naomi learned about Ranma and his parents. She was furious that Soun hadn't mentioned it before. He had arranged a marriage, an old fashioned custom at best, to someone whose parent were most likely very old fashioned themselves. Naomi demanded to meet these Saotome's and was annoyed when only Ranma's mother could be found. Naomi had invited her over to spend the day and talk.

Fate had decided to play a hand that day, the water heater was broken again. Naomi had offered Nodoka many apologies about them having to use the public bath. They had taken the girls and had gotten to a spot by themselves to talk while watching the children. Nodoka had suddenly sat up a little straighter and had arched herself slightly. Naomi wondered for a moment at what was going on before she followed Nodoka's hidden glances.

There was a peeping tom watching the women. Naomi quickly came to a decision and followed Nodoka's example. They resumed talking as if they hadn't noticed the pervert. Finally, Naomi asked Nodoka about it on their way home.

"He was just being manly. What's wrong with him wanting to see the beauty of the female body? My husband swore on his life to make Ranma a Man Among Men. One of your daughters will be very lucky to have him when he returns."

Naomi had smiled. She had found a new best friend.

Finding out Ranma's age, it was decided to have Akane be his fiancée because they were the same age and she was training in the family's art. It was a perfect match.

Years past and the girls had many sleep overs at their Auntie's house. They grew to be just the type of women she had hoped they would be.

She had been thrilled to learn that her sixteen year old Kasumi had been having sex with the local doctor. He had been in love for years and had held off her advances valiantly because she had been too young. But sixteen had been old enough with a parent's consent. Naomi had been woken up at midnight by Kasumi actually holding a self made consent form.

Kasumi returned home a week later. Tofu's clinic reopened a week after that.

Time had also had some bumps in the road. Naomi learned of her daughters' agreement about sharing and how far to go. She was proud of them for never breaking it, but it left many idiots with a bad impression of her girls.

Akane always stopped at kissing, Kasumi was a one man woman after she won Tofu anyway, and Nabiki was free to enjoy life as she saw fit.

Although finding out that the girls' relaxed views on sex extended to gender issues was a test to even her personal relaxed view. But she had raised the girls to think for themselves on the subject, and in the end was just that much prouder of them. Although, she did ask Nabiki to no longer use her own room because it had almost given Soun a heart attack finding his little girl in the arms of another little girl.

Toltiir looked over the Abridged Background of the Upbringing of the Tendo Sisters. It should catch any late comers up on the Tendo's current mentality. And also explain why one Ranma Saotome found himself in his own private hentia film. If only the boy would wake up...

* * *

OOOOO

Ranma suddenly bounced up as the smell of food entered the room. Akane giggled at the memory of how fast Ranma was able to recover last night. Nabiki quickly gave Ranma one last kiss on the cheek before he could react to her again, and then moved to her place at the table.

Ranma looked around and found that his Father and Mr Tendo had arrived while he had been out having that strange dream about a cat reading a book beside a well.

* * *

OOOOO

Toltiir blinked again and got another soda from Godspace.

* * *

OOOOO

Ranma looked at his future sister in law in time to see her wink at him, but realized that he still had Akane melted to his side. Before he could offer an explanation that he wasn't doing anything wrong, Akane had captured his lips with her own. She decided to explain it to Ranma, in Morse code, with her tongue. He required three tellings before he caught on and could concentrate enough to listen.

To anyone else, Ranma seemed to just kiss his new fiancée for several minutes, holding up breakfast, before stopping and turning back to Nabiki. She attempted to tease him again by blowing him a kiss with her lips, when she suddenly felt his lips on hers. She was so caught of guard that she melted into it, but it was over after just a moment.

"Akane explained it. She also said you get one for this morning."

Ranma turned to the food. And was about to attack when Genma reached over, slowly, and grabbed his wrist.

"Ranma, no speed training."

"Huh?"

"Ranma my boy, your mother's cooking is like a gift of the gods. It would be an insult to her and Mrs Tendo if we didn't take our time and enjoy it."

Ranma just looked at his father like he had just grown a second head. Genma's next words shocked Ranma to his very core, but they explain the change.

"Ranma, the training journey is over. Your mother approves. Now, lets eat up."

For the first time in years, Ranma and Genma Saotome ate like civilized people.

Breakfast was soon over, but no where near as soon as it might one time have been. Ranma had found out that his father was right, his mother's cooking was heavenly.

Finally Akane got up to go to school.

"Where you going Akane?"

Akane looked at her fiancée and was confused. Didn't he go to school? Her question was answered as Nodoka placed a bag in Ranma's hands.

"Ranma, my son, it is time that you returned to school. I have no idea how much you've missed because of you trip, but I want you to go with Akane. I have already made arrangements to have you place in her class as well."

Akane lit up upon hearing this. Before Nodoka could ask her to lead Ranma, Akane had already grabbed his hand and taken off running. Nabiki had already left.

* * *

OOOOO

Ranma thought about several things at once. Ranma was still a she. Akane had made out with Ranma at breakfast while Ranma was a she. Akane had told her last night that she didn't care. Akane had then proven it after they had consummated their engagement, several times, and Ranma learned threw experience what would please his fiancée physically.

Oh, and Akane was currently running full speed, while dragging Ranma, and she was doing it on top of the fence.

Akane was a skilled martial artist.

Ranma hadn't gotten to asking if any of the girls practiced last night since topics spoken were of other subjects. The one most important to Ranma was simply this, His fiancée had accepted him and his curse. She had confessed to saving herself for him and was tired of waiting. She was ready to everything it took to make it work. She wanted _HIM_ and was more than happy to have _HER_ as part of the package.

Ranma felt Akane jump down and slow as they neared the school.

There was a line of students with bokken and Kendo gear. Here was one in the front dressed as a Samurai Ranma could feel the anger rising in his new found love.

He slowly turned to these men and prepared to take them apart if they threatened his Akane. Ranma almost missed how a couple of guys who had arrived with a couple girls moved to flank Akane. She ignored them. It was as if she expected it. Finally the Samurai spoke.

"I, Tatewaki Kuno, and the valiant warriors of Kendo will not abide you and your School's presence her any long. Turn and leave these hallowed halls before I must bring divine wrath upon your souls."

Ranma noticed that Akane looked ready to fight, when suddenly she stopped and turned to him. She slowly grew a smile before she learned towards Ranma and spoke.

"This dishonorable moron has insulted my family's Dojo and out students countless times. He has even insulted the name of Anything Goes Martial Arts and refers to it as a style for weak and pathetic cowards. Will you be our Champion today?"

The two boys that had come to join Akane was surprised to hear her ask a stranger to actually _fight for her_. Akane never turned down a challenge. They were further shocked to see Akane end her request with a kiss.

Ranma savored the kiss and threw it understood what Akane wanted. She wanted him to make them suffer. She would never normally back down from a fight, but she had faith in the Anything Goes style and wanted to see what Ranma was made of.

Ranma walked forward and took his stance.

"I am Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes. I am Heir to my family's Style and and I am engaged to the Heir of the Tendo School, Akane Tendo. I accept your challenge."

Ranma didn't see the looks of shock on the boys' faces at Akane's side, nor did he see their sudden grins.

There was no sound as the Kendo team suddenly moved as one. Ranma caught Kuno coming around out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, the entire kendo team except for Kuno was running away.

Ranma spared a glance over his shoulder and almost wet himself at the sight of two demons, standing in full glory, at Akane's side.

Ranma almost missed the swing from Kuno ans he ignored the display. The fight was joined and it ended after several minutes. Ranma had to admit. The moron was good. If the other hadn't been scared off by those demons... THE DEMONS!

Ranma turned to were the demons were only to see Akane stomping on the guys that were once beside her and the girls they had arrived with trying to pull her off.

"Yo Akane, what's going on?"

Akane finally stopped her fury and allowed herself to be pulled back by her friends. She turned to Ranma as she spoke.

"These guys are Dad's top students. That Demon illusion technique is one of Daddy's Advanced moves. I didn't know he had already taught it to them. He refuses to teach it to me."

Said boys were currently up and hiding behind Ranma.

"I'm Hiroshi and this is Daisuke. Akane told us about her fiancée being on a several year training trip. We've even met your mother. She's nice. Please don't hand us over to Akane."

"Why not? You're Mr Tendo's top Students right?"

"Yeah, we are. Thats how come we _know_ that Akane can kick our ass. Man, you're the first person we ever saw that can fight like she can."

Ranma suddenly whipped his head around to see his fiancée suddenly blushing and looking at the ground.

"Really?"

* * *

OOOOO

Author's notes: You like?

Yes, I am still writing. No, I am not dead.


	3. A night relived

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma. I never get to own Ranma. Knock Knock Huh? Who could that be? Door opens Who are you?

"Congratulations! You have won the first annual temporary ownership of Ranma Grand Prize! Ranma ½ is yours for an entire Year!"

….. blink blink….. YESS!

_While that idiot's dancing, I just wait to see how long it takes him to realize the prize is made out to SUCKER. _

Hey, why do you have a tail? The fur pattern looks an awfully lot like Toltiir's …DAMN IT!

* * *

Chapter 3 A night relived

Akane was starting to get really embarrassed. It wasn't as if she had been hiding her skill from Ranma. It was just that she had other things on her mind when her prophesized fiancée had finally arrived.

She could still remember how the night before had gone. She had been standing behind Auntie when she had fainted and finally got a look at her intended.

OOOOO

* * *

Akane was surprised . That was a girl in front of her. Akane could tell the girl, "Ranma", was a student of the art by how she carried herself. Akane took a deep breath and took her first step to her new life.

"Hi. I'm Akane Tendo. I'm your fiancée. Would you like to come up to my room so that we can talk and get to know each other?"

Ranma just looked at the girl for a moment. Then he looked down to make sure that those annoying breasts were still present. Finally he looked back up and spoke to her.

"Um, you do realize that my body's female right now. Right?"

"Of course. Why would that matter? We were engaged by our parents and I'd like to try making this work."

With that Akane turned around and began walking towards her room. It only took Ranma a moment to come out of her shock and follow. His fiancée had accepted his curse. She had accepted _him_ and wanted to make it work. She… was getting out of sight.

Ranma hurried past some people as Akane mentioned that she was taking Ranma to her room to talk. Ranma eventually found himself before a door with Akane's name on a little name plate. It was a rather strange shape for a nameplate. It seemed to almost be a triangle with slightly curved sides and bits of lace. (That's right people. They are now in the shape of panties :Toltiir Information Bureau)

Akane opened the door and Ranma slowly followed her in. There was a chair at a desk next to a rather large bed for just one person. Akane ignored the chair and sat on the bed. She then patted the bed for "Ranma" to join her.

Ranma nervously sat next to Akane and just looked into her eyes as she smiled at her. Finally Ranma decided to ask the question that was bothering him the most.

"So, how did you know about the curse? Did Pops write about it in the letter?"

Akane just blinked at the question. Curse?

"What curse?"

Ranma blinked at her response.

"The one that turns me into a girl with cold water. If you want to see it, I could go get some hot water and turn back. Me and Pops got caught in a little rain earlier."

Akane had come to terms that her life was far from what most people considered normal. She still remembered the day Grandpa Happosai had used a magical martial arts technique to save her mother's life. Yes, Akane very much believed in magic.

Ranma was a little surprised to see Akane suddenly disappear and then reappear with a slightly steaming tea kettle. She had a strange eager, excited look in her eyes.

"Can I please see…?"

Ranma just shrugged, walked over, took the kettle and poured it over her head. Not knowing what else to do, Ranma decided to just reintroduce himself.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."

Akane was slowly moving on automatic as she walked to her desk and wrote something on a piece of paper with a black marker. Ranma didn't understand the meaning of the words. Time for what he wondered. Akane then got out some tape and walked over so that she could tape the note to her door.

It was when Akane started locking her door without turning around that Ranma started getting nervous. Akane kept her back to Ranma as she started speaking to him. Ranma was also unsure of what Akane was doing while she was talking.

"Do you… do you think I'm ugly?"

Ranma blink. This girl was incredibly cute and had already said that she wanted to make it work with him. She had also seemed so confident in herself just a moment ago.

"What the heck gave you that idea? Of course not. You're rather… cute.."

Akane paused and blinked for a moment as she could actually hear him blush with that last comment. She then continued what she was doing slowly, so as to hide her motives.

"I just wanted your opinion of me. Do you think we could be happy being married?"

"Akane, I came here with a curse that's an embarrassment and you didn't even seem to care. It almost seemed like you didn't even know about the curse and was willing to marry me as a girl."

Akane debated for a moment, then decided to be honest.

"I didn't know about the curse, that's why I ran for the kettle so I could see it after you explained it. Ranma, I was ready to marry you as a girl."

Ranma was shocked at what he was hearing. She had been willing to marry another girl despite what other people would have thought about her. There was so much he wanted to ask her, so much he couldn't understand.

"Why?"

Akane let go of the top of her shorts. They fell to the floor with barely a sound as she turned around to reveal her open shirt and panties. The sides of her shirt were the only things that were covering the bare skin that lay beneath.

"Because I'm yours. I have been waiting for you for six years Ranma. I have trained my mind and my body to make you happy because your mother, Auntie Saotome, promised that I would be yours and yours alone, and you would be mine…"

The last part had been said in such a whisper that Ranma barely heard it. One of Ranma's oldest memories came to the forefront of his thoughts as he watched the last of Akane's confidence start to run out. It was the day he spoke of being the one to inherit the Tendo Dojo. He _was_ hers, and he always had been. Ranma had known he was coming to meet his fiancée. He had expected many things. Not to have her waiting for years and be so accepting of the curse.

Ranma did the only thing his instincts were telling him to do. He stepped forward and placed his arms around Akane.

"I am."

Akane's head shot up at those two little words. She could feel the tears threaten , but she could feel something else as well. Something she had been preparing and awaiting for years. While she began to wonder how to approach the subject. A danger signal had finally been noticed ever since Ranma had arrived. Akane had never thought she would need to be concerned about it so it had been forgotten.

It was the Seppuku Contract. Auntie had only seen Ranma in his female form and must not have known about the curse. That was why she had fainted at seeing Ranma. Auntie might actually believe Ranma was unmanly just by having the curse. Akane couldn't lose Ranma now after all this time. She needed a way to make sure Auntie believed Ranma was manly.

But how, what exactly did Auntie consider… Akane smiled and thanked the Kami.

"Ranma, do you know about the Seppuku Contract Auntie has?"

Ranma looked down.

"Huh? What contract?"

"The one that states you and your father will commit seppuku if He didn't raise you to be a man amongst men."

Ranma paled. He would have fallen to the floor, but Akane was holding him much tighter. She also seemed to be lightly moving her hips…

Akane smiled as she got the reaction from Ranma she had been hoping for. She knew that she would need to lead him into this. He truly seemed much more innocent than she had been expecting. That could only mean one thing. He had saved himself for her.

"Ranma, are you very good after you training?"

Ranma's mind decided to run on auto while the RMOS tried to do a soft reboot.

"I'm the best."

"So you know how to study an opponents body and read it's intentions and desires?"

"Of course I can. I'm actually a master at adapting to my opponents."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Akane leaned up real close to Ranma's ear before she whispered.

"Prove it."

Ranma suddenly found himself experiencing his first kiss with the half naked woman of his dreams. Ranma slowly melted into the kiss and began to caress her. His instincts read reactions in her body all but the most skilled could read. Those same instincts began to react to the information.

Ranma suddenly broke away as the RMOS finished it's reboot.

"Akane, what are you doing?"

Akane pouted slightly and gave a small mental cheer when she saw Ranma instinctively react to her cute attack.

"I'm trying to save my fiancée's life and get laid in the process."

Ranma blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ranma, above all else Auntie believes that a man needs to enjoy life and the women around him. She also believes in honor as well. If you have saved yourself for me like I've saved myself for you, then we don't need to wait. If we make love know, just once, it will convince Auntie that you're a man among men with or without the curse."

Ranma slowly stepped back nervously until his legs hit the bed.

"B-b-but.. I've never… I don't know if I…."

Akane slowly removed her shirt. She slowly began walking towards Ranma and placed her arms back around him.

"You were doing just fine a second ago. I've only been with myself before, but I've seen a lot of books and movies. Please, just follow my lead."

Ranma's Lust and Honor turned towards each other as they realized that they were unexpectedly on the same side. They were about to begin, when they were join by someone new. Someone who would grow that night to be the strongest of all, Ranma's Love.

After several minutes…. Akane stopped leading and simply accepted the unrelenting pleasure Ranma was giving her.

OOOOO

* * *

Akane turned back to Ranma as he looked at her. She had completely forgotten to tell him about all her training in the art so that they could be completely equal in running the Dojo. She knew that she owed him a spar at the least. But that would have to wait until after school.

OOOOO

* * *

Author's notes: I love my new computer, desk, and chair.

As always, please write and review.


	4. First day of school

Disclaimer: YO! Um….. I got nothing.

Chapter 4 First day of school.

Toltiir looked over as Ares walked up and sat down. The God of War wasn't happy. None of the Gods of Combat/War/Fighting were happy. They had been beaten by Bacchus, the God of Wine and Mysteries.

Now, to the casual observer it would appear that Bacchus was out matched, but then you had to consider the game being played. In rare moments of history there comes a mortal so great that he or she, unfortunately, becomes noticed by the Gods. If they are truly unlucky the Gods will then 'Take An Interest' in their lives. This was fairly common place in the past, and some of those mortals were rewarded positions as either Avatars, or in death offered a chance to regain their lost life and serve the God or Goddess who granted said life.

This mortal hadn't even been considered as a possible Avatar and had been overlooked by most in death., most but not all. Bacchus had seized the mortals soul without warning and had offered it a place at his side. This act caught nearly all of the Gods and Goddesses by surprise. Bacchus usually chose women to be by his side, but here was the soul of a man who had been returned to his once youthful appearance.

It was the Identity of the man that caused many to metaphorically slap their heads in stupidity, some literally. But, this was not a man without a taint of evil. I trial had been called and Judgment had been passed by Kami-sama, the ruling god of the mans home in Japan.

The Judgment had been as follows. The soul's dimensional alternates had turned into the most evil entity in many alternate universes before those versions had been destroyed or killed. These entities had been locked into a special version of the underworld where their innate mistrust of others, or their lust for power, would keep them at war with each other for all eternity.

The soul was to be locked into this prison and would have to defeat himself a thousand times over. With each victory would come the memories of the evils that the fallen enemy had committed. The Gods were allowed one minor blessing to offer in aide of the soul and the soul could only accept one offered blessing.

The Gods had offered weapons and shields, knowledge and magic, power and wisdom. Bacchus in a rare use of his Godly wisdom had simply offered the power to summon any alcohol that was needed. The Gods had seen him as a fool and were shocked when Bacchus's blessing was the one chosen.

It had been explained by the mortal's soul himself as he departed for his task.

"I have been given all the time in the universe to do this. I don't want or need any tricks that would basically make me into someone else or reliant on item that could easily be stolen from me in the coming years. But if the memories I am to endure are as bad as I fear them to be, then I'll need to be able to get drunk to deal with them. I know the darkness that lies within my own soul. I now go to face that darkness made manifest and my nightmare at their worst."

With that said, Happosai summoned a bottle of Japan's finest Sake and started drinking as he entered the realm of his own Damnation.

That had been over ten years ago in the mortal world, but for Happosai it had taken millennia, and he had returned. He was drunk, and depressed, but he had returned with a cleansed soul and with greater wisdom.

And Bacchus was currently throwing his soon-to-be-avatar the be all Party of the Multi Universe.

Toltiir passed Ares a beer as he un-paused the image on the pool.

OOOOO

Ranma turned to Akane and was about to say something as the school bell rang. Ranma started following Akane and the other boys as they all ran towards the building. He saw Akane look up at one of the windows and saw it being opened by a girl his age. He recognized her as one of the girls that had arrived with Hiroshi and Daisuke.

Ranma was surprised slightly by Akane and the boys jumping in threw the window, but shrugged and followed. He found himself in a classroom and felt Akane grab his hand and lead him to a desk in the back. There was a note taped to the desk.

"Reserved for Ranma."

The strange thing was that it looked old.

Akane sat down in the chair next to Ranma's as he himself sat down. At this point the teacher walked in and role was called. Later Ranma leaned over and asked Akane about the note. Akane smiled deeply as she said that she had been marking the desk on her side as Reserved for Ranma for the last three years. She wasn't taking the chance that someone else would take his rightful place at her side.

Ranma heard a giggle at Akane explanation and looked past Akane to see the girls that had been with Hiroshi and Daisuke sitting there. They waved a simple greeting and Ranma turned to look for the boys. They were sitting in the front of the class.

"They tend to get in trouble if they sit beside their fiancés for too long."

Ranma turned at Akane's explanation to see two blushing girls pretending to be studying.

Class came and class went. Finally it was lunch time. Sayuri and Yuka walked over to their respective fiancées and sat next to the boys while pulling out their lunches. Akane and Ranma started to pull out their own lunches when they noticed that they had forgotten them.

OOOOO

A young woman entered the gates of Furinkan High School. She was possibly the most beautiful and well developed woman to be seen in the school for many years. This was only amplified by the way the woman was dressed and how she moved.

Her top was a low cut vest tightened as if it was a corset, her skirt was tight enough to read the coins in her pockets if she had any, the skirt was also slit high along her thigh, her hair was styled in a ponytail that made the girls envious of its perfection. Her walk was that of an artist. It swayed her ass lightly mesmerizing all who were even remotely behind her, and it bounced her breasts in such a way that men, and many women, were paralyzed by it's hypnotic view.

She had walked these halls as a student herself not that long ago, and now she was on a mission. She was being sent to bring something to someone, two people actually. It was the identity of one of them that had her curiosity peaked and caused her to have her charms working at full force.

Ranma Saotome.

OOOOO

A chill ran down Ranma's spine and remained for a moment at his lower back. He had failed to recognize it this morning, but had noticed it yesterday when he met Akane. It didn't mean threat, per say, but it meant something he was still trying to get use to. Ranma looked towards Akane's friends to see if it was coming from them and noticed that they hadn't moved except to place more food in their mouths and return to feeding their boyfriends.

Ranma was about to ask Akane if she knew what was going on when he noticed she was facing the door smiling. Ranma turned but no one was there, then the chill returned and got stronger before fading this time. Someone Akane knew was coming, someone like Nabiki most likely. Suddenly, the door opened and Kasumi stepped into the room.

Kasumi looked at Akane and smiled while holding up a couple lunches. Then she turned to Ranma, and everything else faded from Ranma's view. All Ranma could see was the goddess currently walking towards him. He couldn't move, nor did he try as she approached him. It was without a pause in movement or a request of permission that Kasumi leaned over, giving Ranma a full view of the stuff that dreams are made of, and she captured his lips.

The RMOS shut down, again. It had taken more shocks in the last couple days than it ever had before. In an attempt to speed up Rebooting time, it reverted Ranma's body to automatic using the closest known situation to dictate it's actions.

After a few minutes of Heaven, Kasumi pulled back. She lightly placed her hand on Ranma's and pulled it off her breast to let him know play time was over.

"Damn Akane. If I wasn't already married I'd have to fight you for this guy, after we shared for a while."

The RMOS finished rebooting as Kasumi removed Ranma's hand. Ranma blushed at what he had done and turned to Akane.

Akane was simply eating her lunch, with one hand. Ranma looked to where her other hand was and saw it on his ass. Akane simply smiled, winked, and passed him his lunch that Kasumi had brought.

Ranma shrugged. He figured that he would eventually get use to this stuff. Akane was his fiancée, and if she approved and encouraged this sort of thing then he had no right to complain. Ranma looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at them. Everyone except the two boy currently kissing their fiancées with their backs to Kasumi and him.

"Hello Ranma. My name's Kasumi Tofu. I'm Akane and Nabiki's older sister. I'm married to a local doctor and Martial Artist. Ono doesn't fight thou, he uses his skills to help him heal people."

Ranma noticed little hearts start to appear in Kasumi's eyes as she began talking about her husband.

"Hello, I'm Ranma Saotome. I guess I'm Akane's fiancée. Please to meet you and thanks for bringing us our lunches."

Kasumi smiled at Ranma and waved at Akane. Then she left.

Ranma started reaching for his lunch, when he felt a slight squeeze on his ass. He turned and saw a slight pout on Akane's lips. Ranma blinked and then realized what she wanted. It was strange really. Ranma simply reached over and placed his hand on her ass. She wiggled slightly and with purpose, and soon Ranma found his hand touching the skin of her ass. He caressed lightly, it actually felt pretty good..

With one hand in place, Ranma finally started eating his lunch.

OOOOO

A cloaked figure walked through the streets, he was reading signs and looking for something,

"Ranma Saotome! Where the hell are you!"

With determination, Ryouga walked on. Behind him and a little down the street, students were finishing their lunches and getting ready for the rest of classes.

OOOOO

Nabiki straightened her uniform and lightly adjusted her hair.

"Wonderful as usual. It's times like these I almost think we should be a couple."

"Yeah right Nabiki, we both like playing around too much. There are just too many things I'd have to give up to be with you that I'm not quite ready to give up just yet."

Nabiki walked to the door to the basement and walked out followed by her lover of the moment. As her lover passed, Nabiki reached over and smacked her ass lightly.

Yumi looked over at Nabiki and mouthed the word 'Bitch.'

Nabiki and Yumi returned to class just as the bell rang and sat down. Nabiki had to realize that Yumi had a point. What they shared at times were nice, but both wanted men too much to truly give them up and be loyal. Besides, they all couldn't be like that prick Kuno.

Kuno had been her first and truly was a marvelous lover with all of the training he had had. Now Kuno simply saw Nabiki as a slut and took it out on Akane. The Asshole had revealed himself the last time they had made love by calling out Akane's name. In vengeance she had gangbanged the entire kendo team once while Kuno was gone. It had nearly destroyed them, but in the end it gave them reason to hate her and her family, as well as their family's Dojo.

Nabiki had turned to the athletes, men and women, and the cheerleaders but had yet to find a lover that could keep up with her. Yumi was the closest to a relationship she had, but they both knew that there was no real love only sex.

Truth be told, Nabiki wanted someone to love. Someone to be her Knight in Shining Armor and not just her lover. It was that dream that had first attracted her to Kuno.

Nabiki was also her father's daughter. While Nabiki was no where near Akane's level, Nabiki training had given her stamina and flexibility unheard of outside of sports and rigorous exercise. No one had ever kept up with her when she went all out sexually. Kuno had kept up until 80, and Yumi, bless her heart, barely kept up at 55. That was only because of all the practice they had.

Nabiki still remembered when her had walked in on them once. Oh well.

OOOOO

School was finally over. Ranma and the other Martial artists took the Window Express, with Daisuke and Hiroshi holding their fiancees. He was about to step away from the building when someone called his name.

Ranma looked up and saw Nabiki and some girl at their window getting out to jump.

"You get sis, I'll catch Yumi."

Ranma nodded at Akane and guessed the other girl was Yumi. Ranma almost miss Nabiki when he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear, but caught her at the last minute anyway. Ranma saw Yumi give Akane a kiss on the cheek and felt one from Nabiki as they were put down and they all started leaving.

Yumi turned to Ranma to look him over and chat.

"So, you can actually turn into a girl?"

Everyone froze. Ranma was staring at Yumi, wide eyed. Akane spoke first, and she didn't seem happy.

"Nabiki! Ranma wanted to try going to school with out people knowing for a while. How could you tell Yumi?"

Nabiki looked Akane in the eye, but Akane could see a hint of true shame there.

"I tell Yumi everything little sis. I didn't know that Ranma wanted it kept a secret. Don't worry, Yumi is the only one I told. Besides, I'm sure your friends can keep a secret. Time for class boys."

The guys with them grabbed their girls and took off in the direction of the Dojo. Akane jumped on the fence and started off as well.

"You're not going?"

Ranma turned to Yumi.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was a secret. Besides I don't know if I believe it anyway."

Ranma took a breath and felt himself relax.

"No problem. I shoulda told Nabiki this morning when Akane showed her my curse. And about training, I'm done training, for now at least. I'll walk you guys home."

Nabiki smiled.

"My, how chivalrous of you. There any more Martial Artists your age like you?"

OOOOO

Ryouga sneezed as he finished putting the kettle on the burner. He hated his cursed form, but at least no one here was trying to eat him yet.


	5. Time Sure Fly's

Disclaimer: YO! Um….. I got nothing.

Chapter 5 Time Sure Fly's...

Ranma poured the bucket over his head to rinse off the soap. The past couple months had seemed more like a decade with everything that had happened. Not the least of which was the person now taking a turn to rinse themselves off before joining Ranma in the hot water of the tub.

"So Ryouga, how ya holding on?"

Ryouga just looked at Ranma, a part of him wanted to attack him where they were, but after being yelled at by Mr Tendo (which didn't really work), having Mrs Tendo and Mrs Saotome be disappointed in him (which made him feel really bad), and finally his Girlfriend and Fiancee both just give him 'That Look' (we have a winner), Ryouga had learned all fighting was to be done in the Dojo and the proper times.

Besides, you were suppose to like your brother ( or future Brother In Law ), right?

" (sigh) Ranma, how the hell did this happen?"

"Jusenkyo? The Tendo's? Or us?"

"All of it... Three months ago I was trying to kill you."

"Yeah, it's nice that you getting laid mellowed you out."

Ryouga suddenly stood up and took a fighting stance.

"Are you calling Nabiki a slut?"

Ranma rolled his eyes as he just continued to soak.

"No Bacon Breathe. I'm not as stupid as Kuno. I hear he might be out of the hospital in a couple more months."

Ryouga sat back down and lowered himself under the water before sitting up again to speak.

"I get that Nabiki's got a past and a wild side, her having me 'Date' Yumi while we're engaged is proof of that, but Nabiki just wants a 'Knight in Shining Armor.' Kuno shouldn't talk like that."

"And him flashing those pictures of her and the Kendo-"

"Those pictures don't exist. Got it?"

Ranma smiled. If he had gone thru what Ryouga had and suddenly Akane was being insulted and having porn pics passed out all over school... Yeah, Ryouga was completely justified.

"Anyway Ranma, I guess I meant how did I get to here? I was just trying to fight you and blame you for everything."

"... Horny Tendo sisters that REALLY like Martial Artists and Nabiki found out about your curse first. You had that glazed look in your eye for three days."

"(hehe) And then she took me over to Yumi's when her parents left for the weekend. I still can't believe she set up that fight between us afterward just so her father could see me fight. You calling me a friend just seemed to convince him."

"Yeah, especially when Nabiki gave you that kiss afterward and acted like you'd been her secret boyfriend for a while. Man, that was hilarious how Mrs Tendo just looked at her and made her come clean."

"But still, why did she ask her father to let her marry me? I mean, I'm still practically a stranger and she's still sleeping with Yumi..."

Ranma raised an eyebrow and held it as Ryouga started to blush.

"Ok, so we're both still sleeping with Yumi..."

OOOOO

Nabiki sat up in bed and stretched. She stopped when the soreness hit her... again. An Eleven, sweet Kami in Heaven, Ryouga was and ELEVEN!

While Nabiki wouldn't have really hesitated or minded sharing a Ten with Yumi, she had never considered ever finding an Eleven, especially since Ranma was also obviously an Eleven as well but was taken. Nabiki not only didn't mind sharing Ryouga with Yumi, she knew she HAD to share Ryouga. He was actually too much for Nabiki alone.

Not that she didn't keep trying like she had last night. Propose out of the blue after seeing him fight and sleeping with him, twice? Oh Hell Yeah. Nabiki knew the odds of ever finding another man so close to her perfect Dream Man and wasn't about to let this one go.

Nabiki had been a little disappointed in how innocent and childish Ryouga acted at first, but that soon became his greatest feature. Nabiki knew, understood, and accepted sexual attraction and lust, but Ryouga's nature allowed Nabiki to see his heart.

She saw the loneliness he lived with and what effect her actions had in easing his heart. He had a crush and was highly over protective of Nabiki and Yumi, as Kuno's current hospital stay could attest. Yes Ryouga had a crush, but Nabiki had fallen in love. The fact he accepted Yumi as well was a bonus.

Nabiki got up and started getting dressed and then started picking up the clothes from the night before scattered all over her room. She held up the torn silk underwear and blushed...

She would have to buy Ryouga another pair, again.

Nabiki licked her lips in memory of the night before and finished getting dressed for school. Ryouga was still studying for the entrance exam into school after a month. Maybe she should stop interrupting his studying at night?

OOOOO

Ranma and Ryouga started getting out so they could get to breakfast and face the day. They didn't know what they had done to Karma to win their respective Tendo's, but both knew nothing would ever be wrong in their lives again.

OOOOO

Ukyo looked at the address she had finally found. Soon they would pay.

OOOOO

Shampoo dropped the captain whose ship had carried a certain Red Head and Panda to Japan. She was getting closer. Revenge would soon be hers...

XXXXX

A/N : I'm BACK! (and hopefully won't have a seven year writor's block again...QUICK, GET ME SOME WOOD TO START KNOCKING!)


End file.
